Stuart Little 2/Trailers
Transcripts Theatrical Trailer (Version #1) Coach: Hey, Stuart, you're off! Stuart: Mom, Dad, I'm going in! VO: Stuart Little is back. Stuart: I've got it! I've got it! VO: With a new friend. Margalo: Hey, where's the falcon? Stuart. VO: And new mission. Stuart: I have to help her. VO: And a new partner. Snowbell: This is Fiasco written all over us. Stuart: She's in terrible trouble. Mrs. Little: Stuart! Stuart: What I am a matter of mouse. Snowbell: Is that a trick question? VO: A little. Margalo: Stuart? VO: Goes a long way. Mr. Little: Stuart? Snowbell: Aah! This is now officially a litter box. VO: Stuart Little 2. Monty the Mouth: Are you two sill friends or can I eat him, please? VO: Now Available only on VHS & DVD. Theatrical Trailer (Version #2) Coach: Stuart, Go in Irwin! Stuart: Mom, Dad, I'm going in! I've got it! I've got it! VO: All Stuart wanted was little adventure. Stuart: We're gonna be cool but it actually flew this thing. George Little: There's only one problem. Stuart and George Little: Mom! Mr. Little: We have to get a room to grow. Mrs. Little: I let him drive his car to school no other mother does that. VO: But you never know when adventure is going to drop in. Margalo: Hey, where's the falcon? Stuart: Falcon, W-what falcon? Margalo: That falcon drive! Stuart: Meet Margalo she's gonna be staying with us for a while. You can use my cat's bed. Margalo: You're the cat? Stuart: Don't worry about Snowbell. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Snowbell: Whoa. Those fly really come back on you. VO: Now. Margalo: Hi there. Snowbell: Aah! Margalo: Didn't mean to scare ya. Snowbell: Scare me. That's a laugh. Ha ha. Hear that? That was a laugh. VO: Stuart finally has someone. Mrs. Little: Who in it nice Stuart has a friend. VO: With whom can see see eye to eye. Stuart: Everybody around here thinks I'm too small for accomplish anything. Margalo: Hey. The way I see it. you're as big as you feel. Stuart: Yeah. Has anyone seen Margalo? VO: But when trouble was in the air. Margalo: Stuart, Help me! VO: Two unlikely partners. Stuart: I think that falcon got her. Snowbell: Do yourself a favor, by a parakeet and forget her. VO: Are on the case. Stuart: She's in terrible trouble and I had to help her, I mean what am I a man or mouse. Snowbell: Is that a trick question? What do you know about a bird called falcon? Monty the Mouth: How he is so fast you'd be falcon poop freaky up for help. Snowbell: I've gonna be falcon poop. VO: Take a little chance. Stuart: Watch out! Snowbell: Please don't hurt me! Mrs. Little: Stuart! VO: Take a little spin. Snowbell: This is now officially a litter box. VO: And take off! Monty the Mouth: Are you two still friends or can I eat him. Snowbell: No, Monty, you can eat them. Monty: Please? VO: On the biggest little adventure of them all. Mr. Little: Stuart! George Little: Pull up! Margalo: Stuart, pull up! Snowbell: This is Fiasco written all over it. VO: Stuart Little 2. Snowbell: Where are you? Margalo: In the can? Snowbell: Oh, okay, I wait. VO: Coming Soon to VHS & DVD Summer 2002. List of VHS and DVD Appearances Theatrical Trailer (Version #1) * Sense-Sational! (2002 VHS) (Debut Appearance) * Dance Party! * Adventures in Art * Rhyme Time with Bear and Friends * Bedtime Business * Bear's Big Treasure Hunt * The Great Outdoors Other * Kermit's Swamp Years (Demo VHS only) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: Adventures In Nowhere Land * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: We Are Family * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: A Season to Share! * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: First Flights And Friends (Final Appearance) Theatrical Trailer (Version #2) * Heroes of Woodland Valley * The Woodland Valley Team * Bear Takes You to School * What Time Spends * A Bear for All Seasons * All About Faces * Head to Toe with Bear and Friends * Scientific Bear * Practice Makes Perfect * Bear's New Place * The Lost Episode! * Buying Money in Woodland Valley * This is Your Life, Bear (Final Appearance) * Bear in the Big Blue House LIVE! Other Appearances * The Cat's Playhouse * Best of the Muppet Show: Volume 1 (Debut Appearance, 2002 VHS) * Best of the Muppet Show: Volume 2 (2002 VHS) * Best of the Muppet Show: Volume 3 * Best of the Muppet Show: Volume 4 * Rocky Mountain Holiday * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Good Friends Forever * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Something Special in Everyone * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Golden Rules Of Growing Up * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Liking Yourself Inside & Out (2003) DVD * The Master of Disguise (2003 VHS) * Little Secrets * Dragon Tales: Easy as 1, 2, 3 * Dragon Tales: Let's Start a Band * Dragon Tales: We Can Work It Out * Dragon Tales: We Can Solve Together * Stuart Little 2 (2002 DVD) * The Swan Princess * The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: Let's Play A Game! (2003 VHS) Category:Trailers